The Beast
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: After a small argument things take a bad turn when Xehanort almost strangles her. Scared out of her mind Harmony runs and does her best not to look back. - This is a branch off of a thread I am doing with a Xeha blog. It might just bee several short tickets or a whole story. We shall see.


Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at him. Her best friend, her lover, now he neither and she got up and ran. How could he do this to her her, after everything? It didn't matter now as he had shown his true colors. He had released the beast and now his beauty was running far far away.

Harmony turned down and corner ripping off the silencing cuff that had stopped working months ago. Her energy having eaten through the dark magic that he used. She was hoping her armor would still fit because she would need it. In all honesty she wasn't quite three months along so it should still fit. It was also magic and could possibly resize if need be.

She refused to look back as she ran to the nearest door that led to a balcony. Her breath was coming out in huffs as she summoned Rose Of The Abyss. Throwing it she new it would return as her glider. It was then that she heard someone run out onto the balcony and she turned ready to cast a spell if she needed too. It was The young one, the one that had yet to turn into him.

He could see the fear in her jade hues, Really it was utter terror. Xehanort wasn't blind ether as he could see the bruise on her neck already forming. She couldn't stay here, not now. His elder would become colder more closed off, but he had no one to blame but himself for this. " Go, I'll hold them off." He stated referring to the other organization members. If his elder even sent them.

Her glider was behind her now and she knew she could don her armor and go. Harmony took a deep breath before running over to the younger and wrapping her arms around him. One last hug before it all fell apart. " I'm sorry." She sobbed against his shoulder. " I tried."

Yes she had, she had done her best. " I know." The silver stated as her wrapped an arm around her tightly. They didn't have much time or did they? He could hear it now from the top of the castle most likely was violin music. His elder was playing most likely to deal with torrent of emotion he had just caused. He could hear it in the music, regret and a promise of protection wherever she went. They both knew where she would go too. She would go to the world they hated most.

Harmony sniffles as she pulled away before activating her wrist piece her armor appearing. Turning she ran and jumped onto her glider before taking off. She never thought she would be leaving him again but she didn't have a choice this time. It was not longer safe for her to stay with him. Circling the castle she saw him playing his violin at the top most part of the castle. They locked eyes for a moment before she zooming away from that world. She was never coming back here and that hurt.

When she got to the islands she ripped her helmet off and puked as she leaned against a palm tree. She was about a half hours walk from town and that was fine. Harmony would need the walk to collect her thoughts and figure out what to tell the townspeople. Once she was done puking she went over to a different tree and sat with her back against it. She was on her own now, and she had her baby to take care of.

A few minutes past before she got up and deactivated her armor. Her glider has disappeared and her key was away for the moment. Harmony knew this world and that it didn't often see heartless or Nobodies. This world was safe for her and her baby moreover it was familiar. It was on this world that she had spent her childhood with him. A small bittersweet smile graced her lips as she thought about the good old days. How she wished they could go back to that. That however was not possible and that saddened her.

She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before opening them. Harmony had things to do including finding a place to stay. Slowly she started to walk toward town. When she reached town people stopped and looked at her asked questions. She gave them her answers and made her way to the town hall. They got her settled and pointed out the best midwife in town.

It was about four months before he sent someone to check on her. It was of course his younger and Harmony gave him a small smile. They had given her a small house she was working on the garden. There was even a koi pond. The baby would be born in a few more months. She was both look forward it that and dreading it.


End file.
